The Beginning
by Infinity34
Summary: This is a story about how the world was made. This will deviate greatly, but still sort of follow the story of the bible. Don't worry this will not be a story where i will cram religious beliefs down your throat. I have to do this for a class assignment and thought this would be the best way to do it. Please just read it and see.


The Beginning

In the beginning, there was nothing. Nothing but formless wastes and half formed thoughts and ideas flowing through time and space, as if they were meant to be something but just couldn't find the ability to from. From these wastes though there came one idea, the idea of a something that was powerful enough to form up out of these waste and immediately thought to bring order and meaning from among them. The idea of a being. First it thought that these wastes needed beings other than itself from with which to help shape the world.

"A world," it thought, "that is what this place shall be called." Then set upon creating others of itself in order to better create this place. But he noticed something about the other forms he created. They were all different from it even though he set about to make copies of itself. Some were things that that could walk on four legs and some were things that walked on no legs at all instead seeming to glide through the space around them. And yet there were still others that seemed to _swim_ through this space and then even other that just floated there without appendage nor wing nor fins at all.

Then he realized that all of these things he had created were slightly different in themselves and that some were male and some were female. Then after realizing that many new things had begun to come into existence around them. Some things were growing out of the ground, some small and some large, that he has decided would be called plants(the smaller being bushes and shrubs and other assorted good bearing plants, and the others he called trees where as he could see that these also beared goods.) He then began

After noticing all of these things he began to wonder as to what the thoughts of these other beings were and realized that there was no way for them to communicate. So he now set about thinking that there was some way they could speak to each other and so it came to be.

"Welcome my fellow brethren; I now want each of you to tell me what you would all like to be called and the characteristics of yourself that you wish."

After each of the new beings had named themselves he chose a name for the collective of them as a whole. "Pokémon," you shall all be called.

After many years had passed as he watched over his creations he then had a strange thought he should create something in the image of himself and so that is how he created Man. "You, man, what do you choose to be called?"

"Adam, I wish for me to be called Adam."

"Very well, you have chosen Adam and so you that is how you shall be called. Now I must make a mate for you, she shall be called Woman."

"Adam, what shall your wife be called?"

"She shall be called Eve."

"Very well, Eve you have been created to become this man's wife."

"As you say, My Lord."

"Why do you call me this, Eve?"

"Well because it seems you have created me, so that means you are greater than me, My Lord."

"Very well, then I think however that I shall be called God. And I will rule responsibly from Heaven." Just then a small, young Eevee playing nearby heard me and asked me what heaven is.

"Young one, Heaven is where we all will go when we are dead."

"So is that where mommy and daddy went?"

"Yes, child that is where your parents have gone." "Listen would you like to come with me and up to heaven and visit them."

"Hmmmm, no I rather not, they are gone now and that means they cannot come with me and I cannot stay with them."

Just then I realized something. This child has grown wise beyond its years and knows the way of this world." Listen, young one, do you have a name?"

"Yeah, sure my name is Alex."

"Hmm, very well then Alex I have a proposal for you. How would you like to come with me? And you can walk this land as my Son and you shall rule this world along with me and you shall become like me and gain my power over creation. Shall you accept this, Alex?"

"Okay, but I have one condition I want to stay as an Eevee."

"Very well then however you shall be given a new name and it shall be known as Jesus. And you shall travel the world and you shall help many and you shall inspire many more. Go! Now my son and do my will!"


End file.
